I'm Much Older Then You Think
by OhTay
Summary: When Renesmee is older, will Jake finally tell her how he feels?  Or does she already know?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Much Older Then You Think

A/N: This is my first FanFiction so don't be too critical. Thanks!

- OhTay

**I don't own anything that belongs to Twilight. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

RPOV:

I can still remember when I first saw Jake. To be honest, he fascinated me. He wasn't like anyone else I had seen. He wasn't like me family, who was pale and cold. He wasn't like me, who, at the time, was small, and he wasn't happy. He was big, tall, tan skinned, warm, and mad. I could see that there was something there that I didn't understand. He didn't have a smile on his face when I first saw him. He didn't look at me like I was a beautiful gift, like Aunt Rose. He looked at me like I was something that should have been dead, like I was a disgusting monster.

I mean you can't really blame him. At that point he had thought that I had killed my mother, his only love at the time. If I had been able to understand all of this at the time of me birth, I probably would have thought the same thing. But then he had imprinted on me. Yes, I know he imprinted, but my parents don't know that I know, so I don't bring it up. I feel like they don't want me to know, that I'm too precious or whatever.

When Jake walked into the house this morning, he was wearing my favorite light blue, short-sleeved, shirt with his favorite tan shorts. I like the shirt purely because it shows off how muscular he is. He sat down next to me on the floor like he usually did when he got off patrol. It never accured to me why they still did patrol. If something was coming, Aunt Alice would see it. She always sees everything. She is even getting better at seeing me, but it is still a work in progress.

Anyways, I was listening to my iPod, so when he sat down next to me, I pretended that he wasn't there. When he realized I wasn't going to pay him any attention, he took my headphone out of my ear and yelled, "Nessie!"

"What?" I screamed back at him. He is always happy in the morning, although I don't get why.

"Why didn't you say hello?" he asked me, even though he knew the answer. I hate when people interrupt me when I am listening to music. He knows that, I know that, everyone knows that.

"Jake!" I complained as I grabbed me headphone back. "I was just getting to the best part of the song! You know I hate when you do that!"

"Sorry, Nessie. I just wanted to talk that's all." He grabbed my iPod and threw it onto the couch above us.

I looked at him for a few more seconds then gave up. He was so cute when he was sad, that I couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto my face.

"It's okay, Jake. So what's up?"

"I have something to show you. It's a little bit away though so we will have to run." As he said this he smiled at me. I knew then that I had to go. His smile dragged me into it like a dog being dragged into the house with a treat.

"You had me at 'run'."

As we were getting up, my mom walked in. She was wearing jeans and a v-neck black t-shirt. Her and my dad were going hunting later and I could hear him upstairs asking Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper if they wanted to go too. She looked up to see Jake and I walking to the door.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, as she walked toward us.

"Jake has to show me something. It's a little bit away so we will be running," I said with a smile. I really love to run. It's one of my favorite things to do as a vampire. Well a half vampire anyway.

"It's just up north. We won't be long, Bells," Jake said making me even more confused. The only thing up north was that small fort we had built when I was, physically, 10. If we went by my real age I was probably 3, which is still something funny to think about.

"Okay, Jake," my mother said. "Just be sure to have her home soon. Charlie is coming over after dinner and he really wants to see Renesmee."

My mom was the only one that still called me by my real name. In my option, it was long and complicated to say unless you say it enough. When I go to school, my teachers always call me Nessie. They say it's because I prefer to be called that, but I heard a couple of them talking, saying that it was just too hard a name to say.

"See you later mom," I said as I walked out the door. When we were far enough away were I knew my mom couldn't here us, I stopped running. I heard Jake stop a few feet ahead, phase back into a human, turn around, and jog back to me. When he got to me, I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "What the heck is up north? Anything after right about here is tree. Only tree."

He looked at me and I saw the corners of his mouth turn upward. "It's a surprise," he said. Then he phased back into a wolf, my wolf, and was off.

A/N: Ok so there you go. Chapter 1, done. Please Review and tell me what you think.

P.S. I'm always open for ideas, just message me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well here you go, Chapter 2.

-OhTay

**I don't own anything that belongs to Twilight. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

RPOV:

We ran for another 10 minutes before Jake stopped. We were about half a mile from the tree house we had built. I stopped next to Jake. He looked up at me and then went to phase.

Before he got back I notice that I could smell something rather unusual. _Is that pork?_ I thought to myself. Pork is my favorite human food, but I like it rather on the rare side. Before I could figure it out Jake was at my side. He looked me in the eyes, smiled, and started to walk forward. When he didn't hear me walking behind him he stopped and turned around.

"Nessie, aren't you coming?" he asked me. He looked at me for a moment. Noticing that I wasn't going to answer, he came back, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

"JAKE!" I giggled. "What are you doing? Put me down!" I was squirming around, trying to get him to put me down. As soon as I got close to getting free, he would tighten his grip on me. I was almost free again when he set me down and turned me around.

In front of me was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. In front of me was the tree house Jake and I had built when I was younger, but it was different. All around it were lights hanging from the trees. They were shaped like little stars. At the base of the tree was a little picnic table. It was set for two, lit only by the light of two small candles. On each plate was a hand-cooked meal of pork, mashed potatoes, and apple slices. The glasses were filled with a clear liquid that smelled a lot like sparkling water. It was all so beautiful I thought I was dreaming.

"Jake," I whispered. He didn't answer but instead led me to the table. He directed me to the side of the table I was supposed to sit on and waited until I sat down to go and take his seat. Once he was seated he looked up at me. On his face was the most amazing smile I had ever seem. As soon as I saw his face, I could tell that it matched my own. I was so happy. And I was definitely surprised!

"Jake, this is amazing!" I told him. "How did you do it? It must have taken you forever! It's so beautiful! I can't bel-" I was cut of mid-sentence when something warm touched my lips. As Jake leaned away from me, I was able to realize what had stopped me. Jake had kissed me. **Jake had KISSED me! **

"Nessie, I love you so much. Please lets just try to live in the moment with out all the quest-" That was all he was able to say before I cut him off myself. I kissed Jake again, and this time he kissed me back.

When I stopped kissing him, I looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Jake," I told him. I kissed him once more, just to remind myself that it wasn't just a dream, before we started to eat. While we ate we talked about so many different things. We talked about my family, his pack, the news, the weather, the future, and everything in between. It was amazing how easy the conversation went. We never ran out of anything to talk about. It had started to get dark by the time we left. We had spent all day there. It was the most amazing day of my life.

As we ran back, all I could think about was the kiss we shared. It was times like this when I really enjoyed that my dad could no longer read my thoughts. We found out that as I got older the less visible my thoughts were until one day he just couldn't read them at all. My dad could however read Jake's mind, so before we got to the house I told Jake that he had to keep it a secret, at least for now. I could tell he understood why by the way he looked into my eyes. Jake and I have known each other our whole lives. He, however, doesn't know that I know he imprinted, or that I know what imprinting is for that matter. Seth had told me own and he had accidentally let slip that Jake had imprinted on me. He made me swear not to tell anyone, and so I haven't.

When we got to the house, the atmosphere was different. It seemed somehow off, like something had happened. When we got into the house, my mother and father were waiting by the door. No one else was in the room, and from the fact that I couldn't hear anyone, it seemed like no one else was in house either.

"Where have you been?" my father asked me.

"I was out with Jake. We were just up north," I replied. "Mom knew we were there." My father looked at my mom before answering.

"Renesmee, we have some news to tell you."

A/N: Sorry to leave it hanging but it makes for a better next chapter. Make sure to review and tell me what you think.

-OhTay


End file.
